Such a device is known, and may be a component of a so-called tie wrap, for example, i.e. an elongated, narrow object which is usually manufactured of a flexible plastic such as nylon, and which is intended to be tightened around one or more other objects. In particular, a tie wrap comprises an elongated, narrow strip and a retaining element which is connected to an end of the strip, which is shaped like a rectangular ring, and which has a projection at an inner surface thereof. In an application of a tie wrap, a closed loop is formed by putting a free end of the strip through the retaining element. The inner dimensions of the retaining element are adapted to receiving the strip with only small play.
A surface of the strip which is located at the side of the projection of the retaining element in forming the loop is provided with teeth having inclined surfaces. The orientation of these surfaces is such that in reducing the size of the loop for the purpose of tightening the tie wrap around one or more objects, an inclined surface of a tooth slides over the projection in a direction in which the surface is rising. Due to this, the strip is pushed away from the projection, and the retaining element is elastically deformed to some extent, until an uppermost point of the inclined, rising surface of the tooth is reached, and the tooth is moved completely beyond the projection. At that point, there is room for the retaining element to assume its original shape, and the tooth is no longer capable of moving back, because the projection is in the way and is located at the side of the uppermost point of the inclined, rising surface of the tooth. Therefore, the strip can only be moved through the retaining element in one direction, namely the direction in which the loop is getting smaller.
During a movement of the strip through the retaining element, successive teeth are constantly displaced beyond the projection by exerting a pulling force on the strip. On the basis of the elastic properties of the material of the strip, it is possible to tighten the tie wrap around one or more objects, wherein the loop of the tie wrap remains closed because at least one of the teeth of the strip is in contact with the projection of the retaining element and cannot move beyond it because the strip is located in the retaining element with only small play.
In spite of the fact that the known tie wrap is suitable for many practical applications, it is a disadvantage of this tie wrap that, taking into account a situation in which the loop has a desired size, in case of an increase of forces which are aimed at making the loop larger, particularly pulling forces which are exerted on the retaining element at the position of the attachment of the strip to the retaining element, the shape of the retaining element eventually changes. Due to this, a coupling which was originally present between the retaining element and a portion of the strip is lost, wherein the tie wrap looses its functionality as a result of a lasting deformation of the retaining element.
Another disadvantage of the known tie wrap is related to the shape of the retaining element, and the associated fact that a user of the tie wrap needs to take trouble to put the free end of the strip through the retaining element.